A Wish Upon A Star
by blueorchid7
Summary: Crystal has just left her best friend's farewell party and may have to spend the Christmas holidays home alone since her parents are away at work. That is until she makes a wish and three dogs appear in her house one night. She has no idea where they came from or how they got into her house. But she notice something is odd about these dogs. Will she figure out the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this chapter has been** **checked for grammar errors by my Beta TwilightSky15, who pointed out a lot of grammar errors in this story. So thank you TwilightSky15.**

 **Chapter 1**

The moon shine brightly in the sky and the snow fell gently in what was a quiet and nice looking neighborhood. Crystal was on her way back from one of her best friend's farewell party.

Crystal's best friend, Laura, would be moving overseas once Christmas break started because of her parents new job and that means Crystal would be without a friend to talk to or spend the night.

She had not realize that she had stop until she heard the voice of her ninth-grade teacher called her.

"Hey Crystal, I hope you keep up your studies during the winter break." Mr. Johnson, said as he shoveled he the snow off his sidewalk.

She turned to face Mr. Johnson, who had been her next door neighbor before she was born and looked out for her whenever her parents were out of town. Mr. Johnson was easy to talk to and he was in thirties with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was good looking and there had been rumors of him dating a European model.

Mr. Johnson mostly taught History classes and always looked excited when he talked about ancient history.

Crystal gave a small laugh. "Yes Mr. Johnson, I will keep up my studies besides I don't want to get left behind."

Her teacher shook his head and laugh.

"That is not possible for one of my star students."

"Hey we star students can get left behind like anyone else." Crystal argued; giving a playful glare.

"True." My Johnson chuckled. "It is quite late for you to be getting home. Why were you out so late?"

Crystal's smile dropped. "I was at Laura's farewell party."

"Oh."

"She is leaving once the Christmas break starts." Crystal said sadly looking down at her shoes trying not to cry in front of her teacher.

Mr. Johnson stopped shoveling and placed his shovel next to his car.

"One of my star student's is actually leaving. She will be missed by everyone." Mr. Johnson said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make new friends."

It was at that moment that his cell phone rang. "That's probably my folks if you will excuse me." He said, taking his phone out of his coat pocket to answer it.

Crystal gave a small smile and wave before she started to walk up to her house, stopping abruptly to looked up at a star that shined brighter than the other stars in the sky that night; even with the snow falling as hard as it was. "I know I haven't done this since I was a little girl, but I wish had some friends."

At that she opened the door to her house to find it empty as usual. Meaning her parents were still at one of their meetings and more than likely would not be home for the holidays again. She sigh as she locked the door behind her. _I wish I had some friends and some company during the holidays._ She thought gloomily as she started shedding her winter gear.

She quickly finished taking off her coat, gloves, scarf, and boots before heading towards the kitchen to go make some hot chocolate with marshmallows.

She briefly stopped in front of the mirror to see her shoulder length red hair wet from the snow and dark brown eyes filled with sadness looking back at her. She studied the freckles that were sprinkle across her face before looking down to study her body; she wasn't as thin as most girls at her school or her best friend, Laura, but she wasn't fat either.

Crystal moved her hands up to her hair and tried to dry it as best she could before she continued her way to make her a cup of hot chocolate.

When she got to the kitchen she opened one of the cabinets and pantry for everything she needed to make hot chocolate with marshmellows. Just as Crystal had finished pouring the chocolate powder into the pot with the water she heard a loud crash. She felt her heart sped up in fear that her house being broken into. She listened again, hoping that what she heard was just her imagination. "Oh please don't let it be-

She was interrupted by another crash and this time it sounding like it came from the basement. She looked around for some sort of weapon and pulled her phone out of her jean pocket to call the police before grabbing an extra pot out of the cupboard, turning off the stove, and turning towards the door.

"If I make it out the front door I should be safe." She muttered to herself as she began to quietly make her way out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Crystal was halfway to the door when she felt something furry brush up against her leg. She felt herself freeze in fear and tried to control her panicked breathing. She slowly lifted her makeshift weapon and got ready to swing.

 _"Ok I will hit this intruder and make a mad dash for the bathroom and called the cops,"_ She thought as she took a breath. _"_ _On three then."_

 _1..._

She lifted the pot ready and got ready to hit her attacker.

 _2..._

"Huh." Crystal felt something wet on her leg out of nowhere; looking down to she found a golden retriever with blue eyes looking up at her with a goofy dog grin on its face.

She bent down and sighed with relief. "Hey, where did you come from? For a moment I thought you were some sort of burglar." Crystal said with a slightly nervous chuckle as she placed the pot to the side and pet his head. "Well at least I now know who made all tha-

Another crash was heard as the door to the basement flew open and two more dogs came out of hiding. One was a German shepherd with blue eyes and the other was the strangest out of all three of them: A dog with light blue fur and ocean blue eyes.

"A blue dog?" She wonder, voicing her confusion out loud.

It was then that Crystal notice all three dogs had collars as well as tags. She reach for the silver tag from the collar of the golden retriever in front of her.

"So your name is...Ven."

 **I will stopped here for the chapter. This is the first time I wrote a chapter on Kingdom Hearts and I've read a few fanfics on them especially on Ven, Aqua, and Terra. I decided to write one on them and I hope you all enjoy. I will write the next chapter soon so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. I was so nervous when I first got started, but now not as much. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it a little longer than the first one.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ven Pov

"So what do you think happen to us." I asked Terra and Aqua, hoping one of them knew the reason for how we went from the Land of the Departure to wherever we are now.

The human girl who we still have no idea who she or what her name was went into the kitchen to find some food for us to eat. Terra, Aqua, and I sat in a circle to talk to each other about how we got here and why we are dogs.

"I'm not sure, Ven, but the last thing I remember was looking up at the stars." Terra said checking out the new surroundings. He looked at Aqua, who had her eyes closed. "How about you Aqua?"

Aqua shook her head. "No. All I remember is watching the stars home, but that's all I remember."

"That's all I remember too. This is weird. Why are we here? And how did we get here?!" I began to panic. "Do you think the master is ok!?"

"Ven, calm down. I'm sure the master is fine. Besides all we have to do is summon our Keybl-"

"I don't think we can summon our Keyblades." Terra and I both turned our attention to Aqua.

"What do you mean you don't think we ca summon our Keyblades?" Terra looked confused. "We've always summon our Keyblades even when Master Eraqus took you and I to a world where we were animals. This situation should not be any different."

"I know Terra, but I've been trying to summon my Keyblade, and it will not come to me like it usually does. Not only that, but I can't used magic." Both Terra and I took a small step back with one of our legs.

Aqua out of all of us was the best at magic. Even Master Eraqus was impress at how advance Aqua's magic.

"She's right Ven. I can't summon mine either." I turned my attention to Terra who looked frustrated at not being able to summon his.

I closed my eyes and concentrate on trying to get my weapon to appear. I picture the size and shape of it... My eyes widen as I realize I could not summon mine as well.

"Aero!" I turned to see Terra jumped. "Fira." Still nothing happen. We went through all our magic even our Shotlocks, but still nothing.

Aqua continue watching Terra and I go through all the magic we knew magic. "Looks like you're right about us not being able to use magic." Terra groan shaking his head in anger, but manage to keep calm.

Aqua nodded. "Yes, but we should not used fira or anything that involves destroying the house, especially when there is not threat here."

Terra and I shared a look that meant Aqua sounded motherly again. We were used to this since I could not remember any of my family, and Terra also could not remember his since he was taken under master Eraqus when he was young while Aqua never said anything about her family which we assume that something must have happen to her family that she did not want to remember.

"Are all worlds like this?" I have never been to other worlds like Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus even though I asked if I could go. Master Eraqus always said it was too dangerous or that I still need to work on my skills and magic before I can leave to go to other worlds.

Terra shook his head. "No Ven. Other worlds have magic in it."

"Then how did we get to a world with no magic?" I was still curious how we got here and why we were dogs. Though I will admit that I'm glad to see another world besides the one that Master Eraqus wanted me to stay on.

"It may have to do with that girl." Aqua guessed. Before Terra and I could asked her the young girl came back with some pizza. Making my stomach growl at smell of it. Making me realize we did not have any dinner before we somehow ended up here.

Crystal's Pov

I had searched for something that dogs could eat all through the kitchen and the only thing that looked edible was pizza. My family and I never really had any pets unless you count the turtle we had when I was two. But after that we never had any pets since then.

I placed the pizza on the ground and the golden retriever-who I learn was Ven-was the first to come while the other two barked at him. The golden retriever barked back and took a pizza in his mouth and ate it.

He turned his head at the other two and barked back and it seemed like a happy bark. The other two came up and took started to eat the pizza with him.

"How odd?" I remember my going over to Aunt Rachel's house and her two dogs would usually eat the food as soon as they got it and sometimes would eat each others.

I shook my head at the thought and pulled out my cell phone to call Laura. The phone rang a few times before I heard a voice. "Hey Crystal."

"Hey. How are you?" I was trying to remain calm while keeping an eye on the German shepherd. I have always been afraid of those type of dogs ever since one from next door bit my leg.

"Something is wrong? What is it?" Laura asked catching the worry in my voice no doubt.

I walk over to the couch to sit down as I watched the dogs continue to eat ignoring me completely. I explain everything that happen all the way from entering my house to finding three dogs in my house.

"So you found three dogs that somehow got into your house. Do they have collars?"

"Yes, they do?" One is name Ven and the other Aqua." Both the golden retriever and the blue dog looked up at me as I said their names.

"Wait you said there were three. Don't tell me."

The german shepherd looked up at me making me want to run out of the house in fright, but scare it may chase me. "One of them is a German Shepherd."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. "I'm on my way over. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Just remain calm ok."

I nodded. "Ok." Then I heard her silence indicating she hung up. I jumped in fear as the golden retriever came up to the couch and put its paw out in front of me. I look at the paw in confusion before taking it in my hand. "Uh...hi my name is Crystal." The dog bark at my answer and the other two came up making me move as far I can from the German Shepherd.

 **I'm going to end it there. So now you all know that Crystal is afraid of a certain type of dogs and that leaving this world will not be easy for Ven, Aqua, and Terra. Anyway please review and I'll update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Crystal opened the door as soon as she heard the doorbell. Thankfully the German Shepherd had turn away from Crystal in interest of the pictures that were hung up of her and her parents at least that was what it looked like to her. The blue dog, known as Aqua had join the Terra while the Ventus lay down on the floor. "It's ok, Laura will be here." She chanted to herself, trying to comfort herself.

Watching the dogs was both frightening and tiring for Crystal as she kept an eye on each dog to make sure they did not cause any damage, but at the same time to make sure they did not attack her, which she kept a constant eye on the German Shepherd. It seemed like a few minutes until Crystal felt her shoulder being shaken.

"Hey sleepy head wake up." Crystal opened her eyes to see her best friend, Laura, standing in front of her with hands on her hips. She also found a blank draped over her, and figure her friend put it over her so she would not get cold. Which was typical of Laura to do that.

"How long was I asleep?" Crystal said with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head.

"Maybe only a few minutes" Laura went over to the dogs to pet the Golden Retriever. "These dogs must be train. Because I never thought I would see a dog turn on the TV on its own, I mean I've seen dogs on TV do it, but not in person."

Crystal's eyes widen in surprise. "Your kidding right?" Laura shook her head at her.

Laura took a seat next to Crystal and watched as the dogs sat together and watch the TV as it played Spider-Man 3. "When I came in to check on you, because I figure you fell asleep even though you become a nervous wreck." Crystal push her hand through her hair. "I watch the Golden Retriever change the channel with his paw, while the blue dog now this is a bit odd."

"What did it do?" Crystal asked, still keeping the dogs within her sight.

"The dog looked like she was tucking you in." Laura finished.

"What do you mean by tucking me in and you know it's gender?"

Laura nodded. "Well I saw her get a blanket and tried to put it over you. And remember when we volunteer at the animal shelter during the summer."

"How could I forget." Crystal mumble to herself, remembering cleaning up the mess and helping a customer pick out a pet. Though she froze whenever she came close to the German Shepherds whether they were full grown or puppies and thankfully Laura was there to help her out by saying it was time for them to switch jobs or that her swift was done and she would help the customer. Crystal was thankful for Laura's help. "Can't believe we had to work there instead of another way to do some other volunteer work."

Laura shook her head,she knew that Crystal was afraid of German Shepherds and tried to help her friend conquer her fear, but after so many attempts it failed with Crystal still maintaining a distance from them.

"Yes well the Mrs. Rose showed us how to determine whether an animal is male or female and well... I check each of them." Laura and Crystal turned their heads Golden Retriever jumped up as he saw Spider-Man swing from one place to another. The other two dogs tails wagged with excitement at seeing as the hero take down one of the bad guys.

Laura leaned over so Crystal could hear while keeping an eye on the three dogs as they continued to watch Spider-Man. "The Golden Retriever and German Shepherd are males and the blue dog retriever is a female."

"I never would have guess."

"Their names are a bit odd, and I know I have heard them before. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus I believe." As the names were said all three dogs turned their heads to look at Laura and Crystal. After a few minutes of silence except from the TV the Golden Retriever returned his attention to the TV while the other two dogs continue to watch both Laura and Crystal until the two dogs turned their attention back to the TV screen as well.

"I believe a lot of pet names are supposed to be odd yet unique." Crystal answered. "But did you find an address for their owner on their dog tags." Laura shook her head. "Ok I think we should check to see if anyone is missing these dogs. We need to call the pound." Crystal checked her pockets for her phone to find it missing.

Laura's eyes widen at the mention of the dog pound. "Crystal you can't be serious."

Crystal crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm sure the owner will claim them there and the dog pound is not too bad. Have you seen my phone?" Crystal got up from the couch hoping to find her phone hidden in the couch somewhere.

"Yes, but it is almost Christmas and it is a time spend time with family and friends and you know that the dog pounds here put dogs asleep if no one claims them after at least a day here."

Crystal pointed her finger toward the dogs without looking over at them. "Laura those are dogs not people. They are not family or friends. They broke into my house. I need to call the pound."

"Crystal I agree that the owner or owners of these dogs need to be notified, but please do not put them in the pound. They will put these dogs to sleep whether they have an owner or not."

Crystal was about to argue when the Golden Retriever, Ven, rubbed his head against her hand. She looked down into his big blue eyes that look like they were fill with warmth, trust, and something she was not sure of. She then looked up to see the other two dogs were watching her and Ven. The blue dog, Aqua walked up towards her while the German Shepherd kept a respectful distance from her.

"Ok they can stay only until their owner comes and claim them and only until Christmas if the owner does not come." Laura hugged Crystal tightly, while the three dogs bark with what sounded like excitement and thankfully kept their distance from the two girls. "I don't know why you are so excited." Crystal move out of her friend's embrace. "You're moving." Laura look down.

"You know my parents' jobs are taking us overseas and it is not by choice."

Crystal nodded, trying not to cry. "But before Christmas."

"Dad said it will help us settle and get me started at a new school without it being to much of a hassle." Laura took Crystal's hand and began to pull her out of the room. "Only two days left for us to hang out so let's make the most of it."

As both girls left the dogs alone in the room. Aqua turned to her two best friends who also knew it was a good time to chat while the girls were out of the room, more than likely to find something fun and interesting to do. Forgetting that they left the dogs alone.

"Well...They are interesting." Terra said keeping an eye of when the girls return.

"I think they are both nice, and they are letting us stay." Ven said scratching behind his ear with his front pair, only to find it extremely difficult to do.

"The important thing is that they are letting us stay here for the time being and we will be together at least instead of taking us to the dog pound." Aqua said stretching her body before sitting down with her tail curl around her feet.

"That reminds me what is a dog pound and why was that other girl so against us going?" Ven question finally giving us on scratching his ear.

Terra and Aqua look at each other and then back at Ven and Terra began took a short breath. "The master told us when he was younger that him and Master Xehanort visited a world where they both became dogs and I forget what happens after that... but basically they were on their way to the pound until another dog rescue them."

"Oh so he turn into a dog to."

Aqua nodded. "Yes, but in that world there was a little magic in it so they could used the Keyblade, but in this one-

"No magic. Which means we can't used the Keyblade, and no chance of leaving the world." Terra interrupted and Aqua nodded.

"Magic brought us here so there must be magic somewhere in this world."

"Ven's right we should look for it." Terra said.

"Alright, but in the mean time we need to act like we are dogs, and it may be a good idea to keep your distance from that one girl that freak out when she saw you Terra." Aqua said, looking over at Terra while Ven gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah apparently you are scary to her."

Terra shook his head. "Not to worry, I'll keep my distance from her, but we should be glad that her friend spoke up for us."

"Laura I do not want them sleeping in the house. They will be fine outside...and it is not that cold!"

The trio looked at each other and share a worry look.

"Hopefully we'll survive this world." Terra said.

"Come on Crystal it is twenty degrees outside and their fur is thin, which reminds me if they are going to stay they need a bath!"

AN: Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long been busy with work and also enjoying the new Kingdom Hearts game. Now I can't wait until the third game comes out, but anyway please leave a review.


End file.
